Talk:Poseidon/@comment-83.81.246.143-20150203174351/@comment-25930818-20150215210318
> Ok, if monsters and chaos gods have existed at the same time, why are they only kin? Are they a mutation which is strong enough to resist the influence of the demon lord or a failed experiment of the chief god or something completely different? The small word kin makes a great difference. They're not strong enough to resist the influence of the Demon Lord, which is why Wandering Scholar says that "they're probably assumed the female form, and had their thought patterns changed accordingly'' Personally I think they're just monsters. Entirely typical, regular monsters. Maybe they're high-powered, like Dark Matter or Lilim, so they can fight Poseidon and not instantly lose. But in all the ways that are relevant for their relationship with Demonic Energy, they're regular monsters. And they just get called "gods" in the same way that ryu get called gods. > Have you read how often here stands that monsters aggressively attack/hunt humans? Oh, right, you just mean that a man living in a monster-friendly city would be like a pig living in a tiger-zoo with all the cages unlocked? And unescorted men would just get jumped in the street, raped into the floor, and then end up following their monster-rapist-owner-wives around on a leash like a sex-pet while the fabric of civilization crumbles around them because everyone's too busy fucking to repair brickwork or import food? Well good news, buddy, that's exactly what I think a monster-friendly state looks like. > The alleged balance between Yin and Yang. Which balance? Well, as you go on to say, it isn't in balance ANY MORE, but that's because the current DL has messed it up. It was in balance before her: i.e. when humans are too many, monsters kill them, and when monsters are too many, humans kill them. BALANCE. > And on the other side the humans + elves and dwarfs, which never seem to play an important role. They don't play an important role now because the succubi have raped elves and dwarves to the brink of extinction. They were presumably more important in previous ages. > The chaos gods, which are an anomaly. What exactly are they and why you had to make the effort and imprison them? When the demon lord can be killed by a human hero, then why not the chaos gods? That would be much easier than to imprison them. And do not come to me with punishment. The chief god does not give a damn about other lives. Well, as said above, I think they're basically typical high-powered monsters. You imprison them rather than killing them because, again as said above, the Gods don't want to kill the monsters. They like balance. They designed the world to have humans, and monsters. And the monsters include the chaos gods. > That may be goog reasons for you, but for the chief god ... I think no. Well, if that's what you think, fair enough. No-one knows why the Gods created the MGE world. Why do Christians think YHWH created the IRL world and included man-eating sabre-tooth tigers and horrible infectious fungal diseases in it? Gottfreid Leibniz said you need evil in the world, because without it you can't understand good. Without danger there's no heroism in saving you from it. Without selfishness there's no kindness when someone gives you something they didn't have to. And without dark ages where monsters eat your civilization, there's no way of knowing when an age is golden by contrast. Err, the last one might only apply to MGE, but you get the drift. JAPANESE CARTOON PORN WIKIS: A BASTION FOR HIGH-LEVEL PHILOSOPHICAL THEOLOGY!